Ender love
by unprofessional ninja
Summary: Gamer Emily has finally tried the game Minecraft. She starts to like it after a while when she finds that a certain mob has been watching her without hurting her even if she hits it. Whatever she does it doesn't go away it just follows her. What does this certain mob want with her.


(the person in the picture is Emma)  
I walked into the house and put my book-bag on the floor next to the door. "Hey Rosco" I said to my cat who was lazily laying on the couch. He was an old cat that had all black fur, his yellow eyes looked like two full moon. I sat on the couch right next to him and turned on the TV. I bunched up my hair dyed pink hair into a ponytail but it kinda fell over my face a little. I took my Xbox remote off the table and turned on the Xbox, switching minecraft. I was addicted to this game so much since last month. I only have one world on survival and I already had a big house and diamonds and everything else. I logged on and came out my house. I looked around at the house making sure I was in the right one. I usually played online so I would visit others so that's why. I was in Alice's house. I could tell instantly because she had a whole bunch of dogs in her house. I walked out of her house and onto the gravel street. I walked down the street as others went passed.  
I finally came up to the pond in front of my house with a sign that said UnprofessionalNinja12 , My screen name was the super hero name my big sister gave me so I chose it as my screen name. I almost walked passed the red rose in front of my door. I picked it up and smiled to myself, I looked to the side of my house where the big tree was. That weird Enderman was there watching me. He came, every time I was on, with a rose and put it in front of my door. I tried to go close to it but it would always teleport to some other place. I went inside and put the new rose in my chest which was already overflowing with the thorned red velvet flowers. I went inside and went to my bedroom to get my wolf Marrow. I went back out to meet my friend from Carolina GUmmycarnivore345 (A.K.A Gummy), her skin was a girl with paint splatters all over and some red hair with a big cheesy smile, with her two dogs and a cookie in her hand. I invited her to chat and she accepted as i put on my headset. "sup hows it going today" I asked as we walked down the path "it's good so far so have you seen the new girl who moved in to the server?" she asked. "Where!?" " in the northern party of the world". I groaned because to see that person we would have to travel and me and her had lost our maps so we would just be lost the whole time. I herd Gummy groan and saw her looking in back of us at the enderman who was following us. I giggled "just ignore it" I said to her "When are you gonna let us kill it to get it's ender pearls anyway" she whined.  
"Never" I said annoyed "but its hard finding enderman especially when they're not following you around all the time" She said whining. "Anyway hows school going with that jerk that you keep telling me about"She asked and I sighed "Rosie and Peter are now going out and now turned into a tag team". Yup I was the person everyone made fun of with one best friend who was away for the year named Will. "Today I was chased from school by her and her friends" I said "they tried to beat me up". "If I was there I would've beat them all for you" She said angrily "how can people be like that I mean seriously if people want to be selfish and hate you then I should kick they're a-" We were interrupted by the sound of the enderman teleporting away and seeing _Gummycarnivore345 was shot to death by horizensfinal7 _on the screen with the sound of hearing Gummy cussing really badly. I looked back to see a guy with diamond Armour and an enchanted bow. I ran to the left and picked up most of Gummy stuff and ran to the nearby building.  
I switched to diamond sword with my bow with fire enchantment next to it.I didn't have any Armour so I was weak right now. I climbed up the ladder to the roof and looked around the ground searching for the attacker. I hear the enderman teleport behind me and saw it under the shade of the chimney. I positioned my sword just in case it was gonna attack but instead of attacking me it shook it's head as if saying it meant no harm. "I wonder if she's okay" said a random voice in my headset "Gummy" I asked kinda scared. The enderman eyes turned shocked and I got really creeped out "you can hear me" said the voice "Where are you" I said looking away from the Enderman and back to the ground."OH you don't understand" the voice laughed "oh my gosh this is a dream come true you can actually talk to me and I can talk to that beautiful voice you have while seeing that angelic face" I was getting creeped out real fast. "How can you see me" I asked "Well all mobs can see through the gamer screens my love" it said and I froze as I looked at the Enderman." Don't do that please it makes me agitated" it said and I looked down unable to speak. The enderman chuckled "I guess since this is the first time and probably the last so I just want to say I love you since you saved me from that gamer and you seem like a really nice person and I will always make sure you're safe if you want and I wish there was a way to talk to you more often" it said enthusiastically.  
"So you're my stalker" I asked. "NO!" It yelled "my friend the skeleton thinks that but i'm not". "Hold up are you a girl, like you know the mods for the computer version" "no I am a guy and I think it's very annoying when the people look at me like oh it that girl enderman from that mod thing" he said. "So you love me huh" I said blushing. He was silent for a minute "When you say it, it makes me feel awkward after I just said all that". "Says the one who stalks me all the time" He groaned "so what's your name" I asked "don"t have one" he said. "Oh i'll name you like everyone else calls with they're enderman, Endie" I said happily. "Oh so what's your name" he asked me "Emma, Emma A. Devney" I say. "That's a beautiful name" he said and I smiled giggling"." So how did we get to talk to each other" I asked but herd nothing. "Endie" I said warily. The connection popped off from the Xbox and I went offline. "What the?!" I said as the power turned off around the house. I dropped my remote and grabbed Rosco off the cushion beside me and cuddled squirmed but I wouldn't let go until the lights came back on.  
I moved to the window with Rosco and saw people coming out with candles and asking others if they're alright. Well time to go light some candles. I moved toward the kitchen thinking sourly what a great time to have a blackout.


End file.
